


What Really Happens at the Dodgeball Wall

by FrizzleFry



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Bruises, Bruising, Bullying, Fat Shaming, Horrible things happening to a child, Humiliation, M/M, Nausea, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Watersports, Whump, almost, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: An alternative ending to the Prince Randall episodes of sorts. T.J. is taken to the dodgeball wall, but what happens to him there is much worse than a single black eye.
Relationships: T. J. Detweiler/Erwin Lawson, T. J. Detweiler/Erwin Lawson/Leo Gelman, T. J. Detweiler/Leo Gelman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	What Really Happens at the Dodgeball Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am alive. I hope you enjoy my latest piece of utter degeneracy.

WHAM!  
A heavy blow struck him in the pit of his stomach. He gasped and would have sunk to the ground if he wasn't held up against the wall at his arms. He felt sick.  
“This isn't like you!” he shouted. “You're a bully, but you're not Randall's subordinate!”  
Lawson looked at him from afar with a twisted grin.  
“Power is nice. I do his dirty work and I have a say around here.”  
WHAM!  
Another hit. It was Gelman who was pounding into him while King Bob's goons, Gerome and Jordan, held him upright with his back to the wall.  
WHAM!  
A third punch knocked the air out of his lungs and he had difficulty breathing for a few seconds. He was nauseous and that last punch felt like it fucked something up inside of him. Lawson stood by and laughed.  
“Had enough, Detweiler?”  
T.J. glared at him in silence.  
“Apparently not.”  
He moved toward the boy at the wall and signaled Gelman to step aside.  
“I have been told to rough you up extra for your friends.”  
He put his hand against the freckled boy's cheek and the fingers felt cold against his skin. T.J. shivered. He was anticipating something bad, but he didn't know what. Then suddenly he felt a backhand against his face. He saw black as if the light had been punched out of him. Then his vision returned and he felt his jaw flare up with pain. Immediately he was hit again and this time he was unfortunate enough to bite down on his tongue. Immediately, he yelped out in pain. After a few seconds he tasted blood.  
“What's the matter Detweiler?”  
WHAM!  
He was punched right on his eye and for a short second felt like he was passing out and spat blood onto the ground. Lawson laughed.  
“Are you finally gonna acknowledge your superior?”  
“Never!”  
“Have it your way, then.” Lawson laughed and stepped to the side, leaving room for Gelman to return.  
“Why are you going along with this?” T.J. asked the goons, but they didn't answer.  
A few seconds later he again felt all the air in his lungs be pushed out by a hit against his chest. He gasped, but couldn't breathe for an alarming time.  
“Drop him.” Lawson said, and he fell hard on his knees. T.J. was still gasping and trying to get air back into his lungs.  
“Go do whatever, I don't need you anymore,” Lawson said.  
They left without another word.

  
T.J. tried to stand up, but as soon as he was on his feet he was pushed back.  
“Stay down!” Gelman barked at him.  
“You look good down there,” Lawson said.  
T.J. didn't answer. His face hurt, his lungs hurt and he was still feeling nauseous.  
“How about we make this a little bit more interesting?”  
“What do you mean?” Gelman asked.  
“You know what I mean.” Lawson said and winked. Then he walked closer to T.J. and gave him a devious smile.  
“What are you-”  
The rest of the words were stuck in his throat when he saw the older boy unzip his pants and pull out his dick. Lawson was waving it in front of his face. It was half hard and sizable.  
“Never!” T.J. shouted.  
Immediately he felt Lawson's foot connect with the side of his chest and he was thrown down on his back. Again, he yelped for air and when he breathed in too far an intense pain flared up in his ribs and he made a sound like a small dog being kicked.  
“I don't remember asking.”  
Gelman chuckled and stepped toward the boy lying on the ground and clutching his side.  
“If you don't wanna suck dick, I've got something better for you.” The bully laughed and pulled down his pants. T.J. stared in awe and fear when he saw how huge the member swinging between his legs was. It was still soft but already dwarfing Lawson's (and his own added on top).  
Gelman stood in front of T.J., towering over him with a menacing grin on his face. T.J. shuddered, anticipating something horrible. Then Gelman turned around and it dawned on T.J. what he had in mind. He lowered himself ass first on T.J.'s face. T.J. was in too much pain to turn away. And he was sure he'd be kicked in the ribs again if he tried, so he breathed in deep, or as deep as he could without that burning pain flaring up again, and braced himself.

  
Gelman's ass was enormous. It enveloped his whole face and he couldn't see anything or breathe in. The weight felt like it was gong to crush his head and it was sweaty and warm, the hole especially so, as it pressed against his lips.  
He heard Lawson laugh.  
“Dude, you're so gross... nobody will want him anymore if he smells like your ass.”  
This was the most disgusting thing he had ever experienced. His lips were pressed shut and he tried to suppress the instinct that made him want to breathe in through his nose. He could feel the hole twitching against his lips and had to keep himself from gagging. Then he felt the weight getting heavier.  
“What are you waiting for? It's not gonna eat itself.”  
T.J. hesitated, unable to bring up the effort to open his mouth through the disgust. A clear mistake, because now he felt a foot being pressed down on his chest. He screamed out on pain, but it was muffled through the ass on top of him. That served to do the trick though, as his mouth was now open and he didn't dare try to close it again. His tongue had made contact and he could feel the taste fill his mouth. It was salty but at the same time foul. Gelman let out a loud moan.  
T.J. pulled back his tongue to get away from the taste but the weight just increased again. Gelman didn't have to say anything. T.J. knew what happened if he didn't do what was expected of him. He felt the hole twitching and opening up slightly when he pushed his tongue against it. For a few seconds he let it rest there. Then he heard Gelman's voice again.  
“Push it in, Detweiler! Go as deep as you can.”  
By now he was getting dizzy from the combination of the lack of oxygen, the weight and the pain and he just wanted it to be done with, so he started pushing and felt his tongue sink into the hole. The taste was worse and the heat of it made his skin crawl. Again, he heard the bully moaning out in pleasure. He had no idea how long this went on, but he felt the bile rise in his throat more and more and he came closer and closer to passing out. After what felt like an eternity he heard Lawson speak.  
“Ok, you had your fun, I wanna get my turn. Get up.”  
Gelman followed suit and as soon as the air hit T.J.'s face he breathed in deep. He immediately regretted it and winced when his ribs acted up again. Breathing more shallow and quickly he tried to get the smell and taste out of his system, but to no avail. Tears were streaming down his face by now and he whimpered softly. Lawson and Gelman looked down at him and laughed.

  
“You gonna not follow orders again, Detweiler?” Lawson asked. T.J. slowly shook his head.  
“Good. Now, I was gonna have you suck me off, but since you don't want that I'll have to think of other things to do with you... Sit up!”  
T.J. followed the order.  
“Remove your jacket and shirt!”  
It hurt like hell and he was barely able to lift his shirt over his head. When he looked down at his torso and saw how bruised he was she shuddered. His belly was covered in light black and blue spots and his rips were one huge mess.  
“You look so good, Detweiler.”  
Lawson kneeled down in front of him. T.J. glanced down at his dick, which was rock hard now. It wasn't nearly as big as Gelman's which was still only half hard, but intimidating none the less.  
“My eyes are up here, Fagweiler,” Lawson laughed. Then he softly pushed his hand against T.J.'s chest.  
“You're so squishy, you know? Little fatty.” He grabbed one nipple and gave it a pinch. T.J. squeaked in response.  
“Looks like a pig... sounds like one, too. This is too good.”  
Then he gave him a sudden kick with his knee into his stomach. T.J. fell to the side clutching his belly and struggling not to throw up. He clenched his eyes and lay there whimpering for a few seconds. Then his eyes shot open when he heard Lawson command him to remove his pants.  
He slowly forced himself onto his feet and while shaky on his legs and almost falling down again opened his belt buckle.  
“I haven't got all day, you know,” Lawson said.  
With his hands shaking, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear. He started fiddling with his shoes, but lawson interrupted him.  
“That's enough, Piggy.”

  
For a moment that felt like eternity he just stood there. Afraid, vulnerable, shaking. The air felt cold against his nethers and he felt self conscious about his body. For one about being overweight, as Lawson so charmingly pointed out, but also about the size of his member, which was dangling between his legs flaccid and small. He was hoping neither of them would point it out, but he already felt attacked by the way Lawson kept looking down on him. Gelman seemed rather disinterested, but Lawson's dick kept twitching at the sight of the boy in front of him. He stepped toward him and softly cupped his balls. To his own disgust, T.J. couldn't keep himself from twitching as a response and felt heat rise up on his cheeks. Lawson just laughed at that.  
“Don't tell me you like this, Fatweiler.”  
All of a sudden, Lawson went from softly holding his balls to almost crushing them in his fist and T.J. let out a long shriek.  
“Not enjoying _this_ , though, are you?”  
He moved his hand up to his chest and squeezed the breast on the side that wasn't bruised.  
“You know with boobs like this, fucking you is almost gonna be like fucking a woman. And they say fat pigs like you are useless...”  
He ordered him on all fours and stood behind him. T.J. braced himself for what was about to happen but he had no idea what he'd have to do. He was terrified. He knew how sex between men worked (at least roughly) and what Lawson was going to do to him. He wasn't stupid. But knowing it in theory is not the same as fully realizing that it was going to happen to him. He had no idea what to expect. He had never experimented with his butt while masturbating because he found it gross, but now he wished he had.  
Lawson spat on his hands and rubbed his dick with a sigh.  
“I wanted you to lube it up properly, but you refused, so this little bit has to do.”  
Then he lined himself up with the hole. T.J. sucked in a breath as he felt the warm tip of Lawson's member touch his hole. He knew he was being teased. Lawson wanted to milk his fear.  
It was working. He was terrified. He was sobbing. He wanted whatever painful feeling he was about to feel to just happen so it he could be done with it sooner.

  
Then it happened and he immediately regretted wishing for that. It was bad. Lawson had pushed himself inside in one quick motion and he screamed out in pain. His whole body tensed and it was making it worse, both because it put pressure on his bruises and because it made him clench down on the intrusion, but be was completely unable to relax. It was like he was being ripped open and something alien was inside of him, out to cause as much hurt as possible. He shut his eyes and and sobbed.  
Lawson, meanwhile, was letting out moan after moan as he started thrusting into the twitching and shaking boy in front of him.  
Some part inside of T.J. was fighting against every single thrust and every time it lost and was painfully forced open again and again. Every thrust felt like it was tearing him apart from the inside out. Every thrust was a stab deep into his guts and with every movement the intrusion rubbed against his insides and especially his hole. It felt like he was wiping his butt with sandpaper, only that the sandpaper was trying and managing to get inside of him.  
He felt a warm and wet object hit his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Gelman's half hard monster cock dangling in front of him. The musky smell penetrated his nostrils. It wasn't nearly as bad as his ass, but still not pleasant.  
“Suck it!” He was ordered and he hesitantly opened his mouth. He was unsure of wether it would actually fit inside of him, but he was not going to bring that up. Just hoping for the best.  
Gelman didn't hesitate to shove himself into the boy's mouth and down his throat. T.J. gagged around the intrusion and immediately panic grew inside of him. For one he might actually choke to death, but more importantly he could feel Gelman twitch and if he got hard it might actually break his jaw and leave him unable to eat for months.  
Like Lawson, Gelman didn't hesitate to start thrusting either and T.J. kept gagging at this monster of a cock being shoved down his throat again and again. At least he could breathe in between the thrusts. He might have suffocated otherwise. But it also meant that he could never really get used to having it be inside of him.  
Meanwhile, the thrusting in his ass wasn't getting any less painful, but having to time his breaths and worrying about the cock in his mouth that was steadily growing longer, thicker and harder was occupying him enough to where he barely had the mental capacity to acknowledge the pain in his behind.  
Then Gelman suddenly stopped and started shuddering. He thrust into him as deep as he could and remained there. T.J. thought he was cumming, but he wasn't even fully hard, so that wouldn't be it. His eyes shot open when he realized what was actually happening. He definitely had a liquid pumped into him, but it wasn't cum.  
And with that he would absolutely have thrown up if his entire throat hadn't been lodged up. Instead he didn't even have a choice to not swallow seeing how the rancid liquid was poured straight down his throat. And it was a lot. His stomach was bursting full and hurting, but it didn't stop. It just went on and on and on and he was taking all of it into him. Again he grew faint and felt like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, but he braved through it, afraid of what might happen if he passed out now.  
When the flow started to ebb and became more of a trickle he felt Gelman twitch multiple times and it made his throat contract around him. He could feel blood rushing into the dick inside of him and tear his mouth open more.

  
“Ow...” Gelman said. “I think if I get any harder he'll bite my dick off wether he wants to or not.”  
“Wanna trade?” Lawson asked and Gelman slowly pulled out of him.  
“Sure.”  
When T.J. could breathe again he drew a deep breath, not caring how it would hurt his ribs and then he started coughing, gagging and retching. Lawson hit him on his butt cheek and shouted at him as he pulled out as well.  
“Hey, Fagweiler! If you throw up I will make you lick all of it up and shit in your mouth!”  
That was enough to make T.J. fight to keep the disgusting liquid inside of him, no matter how much his body wanted to convince him otherwise.  
He soon felt Lawson's cock prodding at his lips and quickly opened up. After Gelman this was a piece of cake, though it managed to taste even worse.  
“Does it taste like ass? After all that's where it's been just now.” Lawson laughed.  
“But you probably like the taste of your own ass, right? Seeing how much you enjoyed Gelmans.”  
He could still breathe while Lawson bottomed out, so it was ok.  
No, the problem would still be Gelman, as he immediately realized when he felt the tip against his hole.  
Lawson's had felt like he was being torn apart. Gelman's was like he was being torn apart by a baseball bat with knives. He felt like me might have actually started bleeding as soon as Gelman pushed himself inside. The part inside of him that had kept fighting against Lawson was now not an obstacle anymore. It was just accepting it's defeat and stayed open in pure agony.  
When Gelman bottomed out inside of him, he was sure, if he could look down on himself, he would see him bulge out of his stomach. He felt like he was deep enough inside of him to come into contact with his own piss. And he was growing. He was getting harder and the clenching got worse. He was getting longer and soon T.J. couldn't believe that his colon would actually reach that deep inside of him. He was getting thicker, much thicker, and if he hadn't been bleeding before, he definitely was now. If he already had been bleeding, now he was sure he'd bleed to death right there. His whole body was on fire. Every single fiber inside of him was trying to forcefully remove that thing from him, but all id seemed to do was massage it and make Gelman moan.  
Lawson just kept thrusting into his mouth without abandon and occasionally pulled on his hair.  
“You're fucking him up good, you should see how he's crying.” He laughed.  
“Oh I can tell...” Gelman responded. And how could he not? After all T.J. was shaking all over and sobbing, and his whole body kept contracting around the metal rod of a cock inside of him.

  
Then Gelman started moving and it was so much worse suddenly. The friction set all of his insides on fire. He was not going to survive this, T.J. decided. There was no way something so painful could not kill him.  
For a while it went like this. Both of them using him, thrusting into him, doing their best to destroy him. Lawson was first to cum. He pulled back so only the tip of his dick stayed in T.J.'s mouth and rubbed himself while he pumped his load into the crying boy's mouth. The salty, bitter taste was gross but not even close the the worst he had tasted today.“Swallow it, Piggy. You gotta grow big and fat after all.”  
T.J. did as told as best as he could. He had a bit of trouble swallowing quickly enough, but lawson's load was small enough to be manageable.  
Soon after, Gelman sped up for a few thrusts and then came to a still stand, bottomed out as deep as he would go. T.J. felt the twitching and the pumping without problem. Then he felt blast after blast of cum be shot inside of him. Gelman panted and after what felt like an eternity he slowly pulled out.  
T.J. was gaping. He could feel as much. The air stung against his bruised hole and he felt liquid drip out of himself.  
“Boy, you did a number on him... Your dick should be illegal, that's a public safety hazard.”  
Lawson kept joking about it, but it turned into muffled noise. T.J. was at his absolute limit. His vision slowly turned black and he passed out. The last thing he felt was warm liquid that hit his back and ran down at his sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you got any feedback.


End file.
